The present invention relates to a playing card wagering game that can be played with the lower numerical ranking portion comprising the card ranks of Two through Eight of a typical fifty-two card Poker deck or by video machine technology in a casino or home environment. In particular, it does relate to a method and apparatus for playing a wagering game wherein the game is not a variation of typical Poker game play and provides players with a game that is uncomplicated and exciting and one that can be played by a large number of players.
There are many wagering games used for betting or chancing. Such games should be exciting to arouse players interest and uncomplicated so they can be easily understood by a large quantity of players. Ideally the game should offer more than one wagering opportunity during the course of the game, and yet also should be able to be played swiftly to a wager resolving outcome. Wagering games particularly those intended primarily for play in casinos should provide players with a sense of control and the opportunity to make more than one card drawing decision and reasonable odds of winning although the odds favor the house. The game must also accommodate the requirements of the regulatory agencies.
The wagering game of the present invention may be played with the lower ranking cards or portion of a typical fifty-two card Poker deck or a conglomeration of multiple said cards, said portion comprising the card ranks of Two through Eight. Card ranks of Nine through Ace need not be used in the present invention. Said game does not involve the generally well recognized and accepted set of rules and procedures of typical Poker game play. The game method comprises of each player placing a one part wager to participate in the game. Cards are dealt by a dealer. Two cards are dealt face down to each player and three cards face down are dealt to a dealer display card area. Players examine their two cards and then must make a mandatory decision of discarding one of their two cards. Next players have the decision option of increasing their wager, for example, by doubling down said wager. Dealer then turns one card face up of the three cards in the dealer display card area. Players then have the decision option of keeping their one card hand or said player can surrender said hand by forfeiting part of their total wager. Dealer then turns the remaining two cards in the dealer display card area face up. The dealer uses a method unique in the present invention for calculating which one of the three dealer display area cards will be the single match card for each participating player to match their held card against. Said match is based on two values given to all cards used in the present invention. Players are not playing against each other or against the dealer. Finally players show or reveal their one card hand and all remaining bets are resolved.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, each player places an initial one part wager to participate in the game before any cards are dealt by the dealer. A dealer display card area is dealt the first card and this card is dealt face down. Next each player is dealt two cards face down in the customary fashion and two more cards are dealt face down to the dealer display card area in the same said fashion. Said display card areas cards are potential match cards for use by each participating player. After all players have placed their bets and received and examined their cards, each player is given a mandatory decision choice of discarding one of their two initial cards and placing said card into a discard area in front of that player position on the gaming table top. Next participating players are queried by the dealer that they have a decision option of making a double down wager by betting an amount equal to their initial wager and placing it next to said wager. The dealer then turns face up the first card of the three dealer display area cards. Next players are queried by the dealer that they can continue their hand or that they have a decision option of surrendering their one card hand. Participating players who choose to surrender said hand can by forfeiting one half of their total wagers and retrieving the remainder one half wager. Surrendered hands are considered dead cards, said cards and one half of said hands wagers are collected by the dealer. Next the dealer turns face up and reveals the remaining two face down cards in the dealer display card area. The dealer then performs a simple and fair calculation based on isolating the odd colored card of the three dealer display area cards and places said card into the single match card area in front of the dealer position. If all three dealer display area cards are of the same color, then all three said cards remain face up in the dealer display card area in front of the dealer position. All cards in the players hand and in the dealer displays card area are given an odd or even value prior to the game start based on the numerical rank value of said cards; i.e. Card ranks of two, four, six and eight are given the typical value of even and card ranks of three, five and seven are given the typical value of odd. The dealer isolates the odd colored card of the three dealer display area cards. For example, if the three dealer display area cards are of one black card and of two red cards then the black card is considered the odd color card and said card is isolated and dealer places said card face up into the single match card area. Next the dealer verbally announces the color of red or black and odd or even value of said card in the single match card area to be matched by each participating players one card hand. Each players card must match in same color of either red or black and simultaneously said players card must match in same either odd or even value to qualify as a winning match card. The players show their cards and the dealer examines each of the players hands and determines what payout, if any, each player is entitled to receive according to that players one card hand and said players total wager. Payouts are made to players with winning hands and the losing hands wagers are collected by the dealer. If remaining unused cards are not sufficient in number to complete the next hand, the cards are reshuffled.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, after all players have placed their bets and received and examined their cards, each player is given a mandatory decision choice of keeping one card and discarding one card of their two initial cards and placing said cards into respective match card and discard areas in front of that player position on the gaming table top.
Apparatus is disclosed for playing the wagering game according to the method outlined above. A typical gaming table with a playing surface is modified to include specific areas that provide locations for receiving the players wagers and an area for receiving and displaying the players discards, an area for receiving and displaying the players cards, an area for receiving the three cards in the dealer display card area, and an area for receiving and displaying the 20 single match card. A card shuffling machine such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,884 for facilitating and speeding the play of the wagering game may be used but is not necessary in the present invention.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide an exciting and a new approach to the wagering game industry by detouring from the typical Poker game variations.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide opportunity for easy and strategic play along with skill opportunity.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide opportunity for players to make decisions by said players being given the chance to make more than one wager or bet per hand.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide a unique and simple card game for play in casinos or at home and on various media including casino tables and or video machines.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide a new game and not a variation of two well known single card wagering games such as Guts or Red Dog.
It is an advantage of the game of the present invention that discarding decisions along with surrender choices are inherent to the game. The game enhances the players sense of participation and takes advantage of players inclination to change their decisions, thereby providing an opportunity for the house to gain or profit due to player error.